Fairy Tale
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: From fur to fiance. Steve/Tony, Natasha/Clint, Thorki. OOC, majorly. Read and Review, please! It's cute fluff.


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** Tony StarkXSteve Rogers, ClintonXNatasha, ThorXLoki  
**Story:** From fur to fiance.  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel  
Abigail, Chloe (c) Me

* * *

"Tony! Tony, I'm home!"

Steve smiled as he heard a fast skittering across the floor before a small black blur shot out and quickly climbed up his legs, the small kittens claws only scratching his skin slightly. The blond laughed before he plucked the brown kitten from his shirt and gave it a quick peck on the head before settling it on his shoulder. The small bundle of fur was purring unstoppably and rubbing against his head.

"I missed you, too, buddy. What have you been up to?" The young soldier asked as he set his bag down on the floor. The small cat began meowing loudly, as if telling Steve about his day and what he had done. That was one of the reasons he liked the small cat so much, he was just so cute. And extremely smart.

Steve had realized that when Thor had visited with his aloof black cat Loki and Toy had somehow managed to create a trap for the older cat. Two hours later when Thor was supposed to be leaving that had to untangle poor, hissing Loki from two rolls of tape and a curtain that Steve was sure had been in the attic.

"Bruce!" Steve called, a little shocked the Australian Sheppard had let little Tony out of his sight. The brown and white dog trotted into view and Steve realized why Bruce had let Tony run off. The poor dog was spray painted green. "Aw, poor Bruce!" Steve laughed, Tony meowing smugly as if realizing he had made his owner laugh.

"Come here, big guy," Steve said, kneeling down and motioning for the dog to come. He did, slowly, giving Tony a weary eye. "I know, you hate when Tony does this. But you'll just have to wait a few weeks for the paint to rinse out." Steve muttered as he patted the dog on the head. In all honesty, this was the fourth time Tony had spray painted Bruce a bright color, second time it had been green. And honestly, Steve had no idea how he did it seeing as how he had gotten rid of the spray paint after the first time.

A knock on the door made Steve smile, walking over and opening it to reveal a tall woman with shocking red hair and a bulky blond with a black cat wailing under his arm. "Natasha! Thor! Good to see you two," Steve said, stepping aside to let his two closest friends inside. Natasha was followed by a lean greyhound whose eyes always seemed to follow her, while Thor quickly closed the door before letting Loki down. The black cat huffed before Tony pounced on him.

"Oh, Tony, be nice!" Steve called as Loki took off hissing, tail raised in agitation. Tony just looked back at Steve before climbing up his pantleg again.

"He really is just the cutest, Steve," Natasha murmured, scratching the small cat behind his ear. Steve had learned early on that only he and Natasha were allowed to pet the cat just there. "I just don't understand why Clint doesn't like him!"

"Maybe because he painted him red last time we were here!" Thor bellowed, plopping down on the couch next to Bruce, leisurely petting the dog before Loki climbed into his lap.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he does it," Steve muttered, picking Tony off his shoulder and onto the couch. "He painted Bruce again and I have yet to find his stash of paint! The little guy is just too smart."

"But that's why we love him, huh, sweetie?" Tasha cooed, playing with Tony as Clint looked on, almost looking like he was glaring at the small cat.

Thor shook his head, laughing as Steve handed him a beer. "Now if only he didn't torture Loki everything would be alright, huh? He's making the poor guy even more neurotic!"

"Even more? How can he be even more?" Tasha muttered, looking skeptically at the skinny cat who just flicked his tail in her general direction.

"He's just playing, I'm sure he'll mellow out as he gets older. He is only five months old now, you know. He's still just a little hyper kitten," Steve explained, taking a sip of his own beer, leaning against the wall.

"Steve."

Steve knew that tone of voice. It meant Natasha was going to talk about his career, reprimand him for his choice. "Come on, Tasha, you know this is what I love doing. Besides, they said they don't expect to have to ship me out for another few years. It'll be fine! I'm just helping train new recruits right now, it'll be fine."

Natasha sighed, "I know, Steve. But I can still worry!"

"She is right, my friend," Thor murmured. "We all worry. What will happen to little Tony if anything happened to you? He already freaks out when you're gone for two days, what will happen if you are shipped out? What if you're hurt? Injured? We won't be there to help you!"

"Thor!" Steve interrupted, holding a hand out. Tony had since jumped off the bed and was rubbing up against his owner, meowing quietly. He picked the small kitten up, holding the small boy to his chest. "I know, already. But I'm a Captain, and I can't just turn my back to the people who need me."

* * *

"But I need you," the small kitten whined, curling closer to his owner as the man slept. "You can't leave me..."

"Tony," the gruff Sheppard huffed. "You're just a kitten, you don't understand yet. If he leaves, he leaves. He's a human and you're a cat. Give it up!" The green dog stretched and scratched his nose at the end of the bed.

"Oh, will you all shut up?" Loki hissed, hopping up from his place on the couch next to Thor.

"For once, I agree with the furball," Clint muttered, uncurling from Natasha on the floor and hopping up next to Tony and Bruce. "Our owners are asleep, we should be watching over them, not talking about them behind their back.

That was when they heard the small brown kitten. It was a mournful noise, one that tugged at Bruce's and Clint's hearts. They had only heard the small one make that noise before, when he had been hit by a bike in his second month of life. The little one had had to go through surgery, implanting a metal device in his heart. It meant the little one was in extreme pain.

"Tony," Bruce murmured, sitting up and trotting to the head of the bed. Clint had already curled up next to the small cat and Loki was sitting closer than he normally would. "You're the smartest out of all of us, you know humans are humans and we're... we're only pets to them."

Tony nodded. "My heart hurts..." the kitten whimpered. Bruce was used to this happening, it had started two weeks after the accident. But it wasn't usually this bad.

"Steve..." Bruce muttered, nudging the human, pawing his face. He need to wake up, he needed to help the kitten. Tony didn't look good... Something was surely wrong with him. His human would help, he knew it.

"Wake up, you oaf!" Loki hissed, sinking his claws into the side of the blondes face. Steve woke with a cry, sitting up and clutching the side of his face.

"Loki, what the fuck?" The man cried, waking up Natasha and Thor in the process.

"Woof!" Bruce called, attracting the three humans attention. He whined and nudged Tony, showing his owner something was wrong.

"Tony!" Steve gasped. He picked the kitten up gently, who began whining in pain. "What's wrong, little guy?" He asked quietly, holding him to his chest.

"Something's wrong with Tony?" Natasha was immediately awake and next to Steve. Thor had picked up Loki and was checking his paw, rolling his eyes before settling on the bed next to Natasha. "He doesn't look good," the woman murmured. "We should get him to the vet."

"Natasha, go get the car started, I'm going to grab a blanket for Tony," Steve said urgently. "Thor, can you call ahead and tell them something's wrong with Tony?"

The two humans nodded, standing quickly and setting to work. Steve stood up slower, cradling the kitten to his chest. "It's okay, Tony," Steve murmured. "You'll be fine, I promise. The vet will help you and you'll be good as new, I promise."

Tony made a small mewling noise, attempting to curl even tighter against Steve. Yeah, there was something wrong.

* * *

"Any news?" Steve asked hurriedly when the vet came into the waiting room. They had immediately taken Tony and rushed him into surgery. There was something wrong with the metal part of his heart, was all they had told him.

"I'm sorry, Mister Rogers. He's not going to make it through the night," Natasha gasped, placing a hand to her mouth. Steve looked as if the world had been ripped out from under him. Thor held Natasha as the woman began to cry. "The metallic heart was a risk in the first place, it looks like it won't be able to keep up with him. You can come say goodbye if you wish to."

Steve nodded, numbly following the vet back to where Tony was lying on a warm blanket, breathing slowly and softly. The blond quickly sat next to him, stroking his short fur and resting his head next to Tony's. He didn't even notice when the vet left him.

"Oh, Tony," Steve whimpered, trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry..." The kitten opened his eyes and seemed to smile, meowing softly at his owner. "This is my fault, if I had noticed you were in pain sooner... Oh, Tony."

Now he really was crying, resting his head against his kittens, the small, warm bundle of fur purring softly. Even when he was dying, he still wanted to make Steve feel better. _'I love you Steve,'_ the kitten murmured, knowing it only came out as a weak meow. _'I wish I could tell you that. I wish I wasn't dying. I wish I could hold you, love you. I wish I was human.'_

"I love you, little guy."

_'I love you, too.'_

* * *

It was two hours later that Steve awoke, his head still resting against Tony's. He blinked his eyes open, realizing he couldn't feel the rise and fall of Tony's tiny chest. "No..." Steve whimpered. "No..."

And then, when he eyes came into focus. He realized why he couldn't feel the rise and fall of Tony's chest. Tony the kitten wasn't there. Tony the human was. He was asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily, his short brown hair a mess. He had a short-cut goatee that seemed to fit him, and while he was still small, he was a full-grown adult.

"T-Tony?" He asked quietly, astonished. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his cat, this was the small kitten he had raised for five months.

"Mow?" Tony sleepily murmured, stretching like a cat would, raising his naked buttocks in the air as he stretched. "I'm tired..."

"Tony?" Steve asked again. Bright eyes turned to him and a large grin spread across the man's face. Steve had barely enough time to register the sharp teeth before Tony had pounced on him, kissing and licking every surface he could find.

"Steve!" Tony cried happily, curling up against the stunned man. "You're here and I'm here and I'm alive! And you're a lot smaller than I remember..."

"Y-yeah... About that..." Steve stood slowly, helping Tony stand as well. "You are Tony, right? Cause my Tony is a kitten and you're not really a cat..."

"I'm not?" For the first time Tony actually looked down at himself. And yelped. "I'm naked! Where's my fur? And my beautiful tail?" Tony spun around quickly, trying to find his tail. "Ah! My ears!" He touched the top of his head, finding no furry ears. "I'm... I'm hideous!" The once-kitten wailed, sobbing loudly.

"Steve?" Natasha stuck her head through the quickly, slowly raising an eyebrow when she saw a naked man crying in front of Steve. "Um... should I come back later?"

"Tasha!" Tony stopped his crying. "I'm human! Looky, I have thumbs! And no fur! Look!" The man pointed happily southward, standing proudly. "And now Steve and I can live happily ever after! Bruce told me that's how fairy tales end, and this is a fairy tale because I'm human now!" Tony threw his arms around Steve's neck, attempting to purr as he rubbed their cheeks together.

"Um... How?" Steve choked out.

"No idea, but I'm getting him clothes. Not that I'm complaining about the view..." Natasha leered happily. Tony had turned into quite the handsome human, slight muscles outlining his stomach and arms.

The door shut behind Natasha and Tony and Steve were left alone once again.

"I love you, Steve!" Tony cooed, turning his head and planting a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"You're human. My cat is human. And not dying. I'm really confused..." Steve whined, shaking his head and laying his face in his palms.

"So am I, but I'm happy! Now I can fix my heart because those idiot vets weren't doing a very good job of it. I mean, really, it's a simple fix."

Steve snapped his head up. "Wait, seriously?" he asked quietly, looking at his kitten.

"Yeah! I figured out how to use the computer while you were gone. And the TV. There are a lot of cool things on the internet. Bruce likes the pretty golden retrievers I found on the googles. Loki will be so jealous! And so will Clint! I mean, they're been in love with their owners like forever and now I'm human and I get to be with my human forever and ever!" Tony cheered happily. "By the way, the paint is under Bruce's dog bed."

"You are so..." Steve couldn't finish his sentence as the door had burst open to reveal Natasha with clothes and Thor with the other animals. He must have gone back home while Steve was with kitten Tony.

"Yay!" Tony cried, falling to his knees and letting the animals quickly surround him. His smile began to falter, though. "I can't understand you guys. Why can't I understand you guys?" Tony was quickly tearing up again, as he wrapped his arms around green Bruce. The dog licked the human's face to calm him down.

"Tony, come here," Natasha murmured. Tony stood slowly and walked over to her. "I'm going to help you put these on, okay?" They were just scrub clothes, that loosely fit Tony, but they would work. Tony stepped into the pants and let Natasha secure them before putting the shirt on.

"Okay, what happened?" Thor muttered, massaging his temple.

"Oh! I wished I was human and that I wasn't dying because I love Steve and then I woke up and I was human and now I can be with Steve!" Tony quickly went back to Steve and threw his arms around him again.

Steve shrugged. "He's still Tony. He even told me where he stashed the paint. Apparently under Bruce's dog bed."

The Sheppard growled at that and Tony giggled happily. "He didn't know that," he whispered conspiratorially.

"And apparently he can fix his heart."

Natasha and Thor's eyes widened when they heard that. They glanced at each other before looking back at Tony, raising a brow. The man was blissfully unaware of their looks, happy to mold his body against Steve's.

"I love you!" he cooed happily.

"Yeah, I love you, too, Tony, but right now we need to go home and figure some things out," Steve murmured, hooking his arm around Tony's waist and steering him. The animals obediently followed the two out, followed by Natasha and Thor. This was just too weird.

* * *

"Okay, Tony, sit here," Steve helped him sit on the couch, the animals quickly surrounding their charge. "Now, tell me why you wanted to be human."

Tony tiled his head, confused. Natasha and Thor sat on either side of Steve on the table in front of them. "I told you, because I love you."

"And I love you, too, Tony. But that's not a real reason."

Bruce growled slightly. Tony placated the dog by placing a hand on his head. "No, not that love. I found out about this love on the computer and on the TV. I want you to hold me, to love me. I want to kiss you and I want to go on dates! You're my life, I could never leave you and if you left me I'd die. I love you. I want you to make love to me. I want to stay with you my whole life. And now I can! That's why."

Clint huffed slightly at the shocked looks from the humans, placing his head in Tony's lap. Loki rolled his eyes, letting his tail rest gently on Tony's shoulder.

"I love you like Clint loves Natasha and like Loki loves Thor. I love you, Steve. With all my being."

"O-oh..." Steve muttered, blinking his eyes a few times. "I'm still confused on how, though."

"Bruce told me if I wished hard enough... I guess it was cause I was dying anyways... and-" Tony doubled over, clutching his chest as he gasped. Steve was immediately in front of him, the other animals whining quietly. Natasha gasped and Thor's features hardened. "H-hurts..." Tony gasped.

"D-don't worry, Tony, we'll get you help," Steve attempted to reassure the once-animals. "You'll be okay now."

It took a few tense minutes, but Tony was sitting back up again, rubbing his chest. "I-I can fix it. I just... need a lab."

Steve nodded, he would do whatever he could for the smaller man. "I'll figure something out, Tony, don't worry. I've got the money, the army owes me after all. You'll be okay." Steve sat up, bringing the other man's head to rest against his shoulder. Steve's arms wrapped tightly around the other man, clutching at his scrubs. "You'll be okay."

"Don't worry, Tony, I've got connections," Natasha quickly added. "I'll get whatever you need."

"I shall help as well! If you need anything built, it's on the house. You are our friend, now, Tony. Whatever you need, we'll be there," Thor nodded.

Tony smiled. "Thank you. All of you."

* * *

-Two Years Later-

"Steve!" Tony called from his lab. "I fixed Bruce's collar!"

Steve trotted down the stairs, followed up a pure black cat and a light brown once. Fury and Coulson had been recent additions to the household, adjusting quite well. For the past two years Tony had been working on human to animal communication, and it had been a well-known success. Steve and Tony were well-known now, and had enough money to last them two lifetimes.

"You need to fix it for good this time, Tony," Bruce muttered, wagging his tail when Steve entered the room.

"As if! You know he likes messing with the wires," Coulson meowed happily, trotting closely behind Steve. Tony had at first been adverse to the animal's close love of Steve, but he soon learned that Steve only had feelings for him. It was nice to know his love was returned.

"Tony," Steve murmured leaning down to peck at the man's lips. "Natasha and Clint are here with Abigail. And Thor and Loki are on their way."

A year after Tony had been turned human, a miracle had turned both Clint and Loki into humans as well. Clint and Natasha had immediately settled down and adopted a young girl named Abigail. She was a pain in Tony's ass, but he did adore her. Loki was still only friendly to Tony and Thor, but that was just the way he was.

"Got it," Tony quickly returned the peck before grabbing more things in the basement-turned-lab. "I've got a great new toy for Abigail. She'll love it."

"Dear Lord, what did you create this time?"Steve laughed, wrapped his arms around Tony's waist as the two ascended the stairs. "Don't tell me it's another one of those robotic animals, you know how that scared her."

"Nope!" Tony said happily, leaning into Steve's touch as the man scratched behind his ear. "It's a little necklace for her, it'll help her communicate with those strays she loves to pick up."

"Really?" Abigail ran into the room after hearing her uncle's present for her. "Oh! Thank you, uncle Tony!" She cheered, hugging the man's legs. Tony laughed and kneeled down, clipping the necklace around her neck. It was a butterfly pendant.

"Just press this button," he turned the necklace over to reveal a small hidden button, "and you can talk to any animal you want. It's one of a kind, just for you!"

Abigail gave her uncle a quick peck on the cheek before running back to her mother and father, proudly showing them her new necklace.

"You spoil her," Steve laughed when Tony stood. "Imagine what will happen when we have our own kid."

"Wait... did you just say when?" Tony gasped. "Really? You want to have kids with me? Oh, Steve!" Tony cried happily, jumping up and kissing the blond, overjoyed. "I love you so much right now! You are the most amazing man in the world!"

"I hope we didn't miss anything!" Thor called from the hallway, peeking into the living room. Loki sighed as he walked in, dragging his lover behind him.

"Sorry we're late, Thor decided to stop and get flowers before I reminded him Fury is allergic," Loki rolled his eyes as a small golden retriever trotted out from behind them. She happily walked up to Bruce, who was once again green, and nuzzled him.

"It was a nice thought," she murmured.

"Chloe, don't get any fleas on you!" Loki warned. He did adore his pure-breed golden.

Steve laughed, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye. The young man was grinning widely, laughing along with Natasha and Clint. He knew this was the man of his dreams, the man he had waited his life for. He was smart, talented, funny, charming... And he loved Steve. He loved him so much. And it had taken him a while to accept that, but once he did it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Tony," Steve murmured. The brunette turned to his lover. "There's something I want to ask you." Gasps filled the room when Steve got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket while holding onto one of Tony's hands. "Tony, the past two years have been the most amazing years of my life. You saved me from myself, from running into the army and destroying everything I have. You gave me purpose, you gave me love. Now, I want to give you something in return: my life. Tony, will you do me the greatest honor in the world and become Tony Rogers, my husband?"

The ring was a small, golden band with a single diamond placed in the center. It was the ring Steve had spied Tony eyeing two months ago when they had walked past Tiffany's.

"Y-yes... Yes!" Tony cried, flying forward and colliding with Steve, laughing and wrapping his arms around his fiancé. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Cheers resounded around the room, clapping as well, the two men holding each other tightly. Steve slowly unwrapped himself to place the ring on Tony's left ring finger, solidifying their promise to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Steve."

And they lived happily every after.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I finally got my parents to listen to me. A.D.D. Yup. And now I have my medication and I can focus long enough to write stuff again! Hoorah!

Be expecting a new chapter of Baby, soon, as well. I haven't had much time to work on it, but now I do and I shall! This is just a test of my medication to see if I could focus at all. Turns out I can and now I am happy! Yay!


End file.
